


Sins of remnant

by Rwbysona



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angels, Chaos, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Transformation, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rwbysona/pseuds/Rwbysona
Summary: The story how 7 individuals get involved in something big, even bigger than salem, so what would you do? Side with the angels or demons?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Mercury Black, Jaune Arc/Neptune Vasilias, Jaune Arc/Sun Wukong, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Neopolitan/Pyrrha Nikos
Kudos: 8





	1. Chap 1: power source

We see team JNPR inside their dorm doing their usual things. Nora is eating pancakes, Ren is making the pancakes, Jaune is on his bed reading comic books while Phyrra was reading a book when the announcement system comes on. “Will team JNPR please come to headmaster Ozpin’s office please” says the voice of Glynda. Jaune,Phyrra and Ren all look at Nora before Ren ask. “Nora did you do anything to have us go to the office” ask Ren. “Hmmm no I don’t think I did” answers Nora. “Well we should go check it out guys” says Jaune as he puts his comic book down and heads to Ozpin’s tower along with the rest of his team behind him. 

As team JNPR walks to Professor Ozpin office they see a pissed off Glynda walking to them, as all heads immediately looks at Nora "what did you do" all 3 said at the same time as the hammer wielder shake her head as Glynda is in front of tbe team as she begins to talk "Mr. Arc you know what one of your teammates did?" She as calmly as Jaune shakes his head no making himself and the team shake in fear "oh simple" she points her riding crop at nora "She yesterday exploded the science class room last night" answer Glyanda as Nora is sweating as the rest of her team look at her with deadpan stare "So after your mission Nora will clean her mess" announce Glynda as she walks away. Nora looks at her team as she was about to speack but they just keep walking and ignoring her comedic attempts of saying sorry.

Time skip brought to you by jaune getting his ass fuck (wait wh-)

As team Jnpr arrives at Ozpin office they see General Ironwood and another person? As Ozpin greats his students and start with briefings them about there mission "Team jnpr all of you will go to investigate a sudden surge of power in emerald forest" Explains Ozpin as he take a zip out of his endless coffe mug (This is Rs im still waiting to know how Oz coffee dosen't end, it literally endless!) He shows the coordinates to were it happens as the General start talking "And one of my best huntsman will be occupying you" as a dark skin dog faunes introduce himself with a modified Atlas military uniforms "Hi it a pleasure to be working with you, im Marrow Armin" professionally says Marrow as his tail wags and he quickly grabs it "So lets start the briefing"

Time skip force by Nora pointing a gun at me

A bullhead lands close to the power signatures as the team and Marrow lands and start discussing a plan...... well trying as Ren is trying to hold off a existed Nora.

“Nora calm down we’re only here to investigate, not go around the forest randomly” says Ren holding the pink bomber back. “But Renny we’re here looking for something that could be cool, maybe it likes pancakes!” Says Nora excited. “Is she always this excited?” Ask Marrow looking at the soon to be couple(“Rs if you change this couple I will kick you’re ass” says 7) 

Scene change brought to you by Jaune waking up naked in bed wondering how he got there.

“So tell me again why were following them” ask Mercury to Neo who gives him a board look as she takes out her scroll. “We’re here cause Cinder(bitch) told us to follow them and see what the energy is” typed Neo as she shows it to Mercury. “Now come on their moving deeper into the forest” types Neo as they follow the group.

Time passes as everyone is looking for the power source as everyone is looking, Jaune and Marrow are in front of the group and just talking "So what are the Ace ops?" Jaune ask in curiosity, as Marrow smiles liking this Joene? Jaune? "Well the Ace ops are the best of the best in Atlas" says Marrow with pride as he continues to explain "Clover is our leader and is the best...." as Marrow explains and boast Nora and ren are talking "Hey Renny?" Ask Nora as Ren looks at Nora with a question looks as teh boomer girl grins "You think that Marrow guy will join fearles leader orgy?" As the ninja cougs and thinks "what you mean?" “Oh come on Renny it’s obvious that their gonna fuck, guys just have a thing for Jaune and I wouldn’t be surprised if he was the same” says Nora as they keep walking to their destination. 

Timeskip brought by Marrow looking at a photo while his tail wags

“Alright everyone this is the place now stay close sense we have no idea what could be in there” says Marrow as he leads the group into the cave. “Alright Neo this is it, let’s go” says Mercury as the two follow close behind the Beacon group. The group walk through the cave together watching out for any Grimm while look for the source of the energy when suddenly they hear a sound to the right. “You heard that two right?” Ask Jaune. “It came from this way” says Phyrra as she Redies her spear and shield. An ursa then jumps at them but Nora was quicker as she brings her hammer down on its head killing it. “And now it’s a pancake” says Nora(“really a pancake joke” says Rs to 7. “It was all I could think of” says 7) “Good job Nora now let’s keep moving before” Marrow stops talking as the ground beings to shake. “Oh that’s not good” says Jaune as cracks begin got form in the ground starting where Nora hit the ursa. “Oh fuuuuckkk” yells Mercury as he and everyone besides Neo fall in the hole that opened up as she uses her umbrella to slow her fall like Mary poppins. 

As everyone falls to there immediate death..... well in Neo case glide down, but a strong wind blows her down, each one suddenly lands on a hard stone floor as before anyone can say or ask questions why mercury and neo are here the floor (again) breaks "WHY THE FUCK IS THIS HAPPENING!!!" yells a very very very angry mercury as each one lands on separate holes and slides into it. As everyone is being separated and slides deeper to the cave they enter a LARGE room with large dust crystals are everywhere.

As the group were sliding to the large inner room of the cave, Jaune felt like he was going up, he looks down and sees he is actually going up as wind push him up to a hole in the seeling "oh shit!" Screams the arc as he passes he unintentionally activates the wind dust that sent a chain reaction, a twister start forming inside the immense cave room picking up dusts and two unfortunate victims "Ahhhhhh!!!" Screams the invisible girl as she was pull out of her now open hole to the tornado and Neo the mute being pule by it, as the rest suddenly are drop down to new holes each one having a different dust to represent it,  
Mercury in the earth dust hole  
Marrow in the fire dust hole  
Ren in the water dust hole  
Nora in gravity dust hole.

As the seven of them fall to different rooms Jaune is the first to fall but instead of hitting the ground he crashes into a wind dust crystal that exploded causing a chain react which has Jaune being caught in a hurricane which causes his motion sickness to act up. "Ahh why is this happening to me” says Jaune as he continues to spin before he finally gets thrown to the wall before falling on the floor on top of a glowing orb. Ren was sliding down his hole which was full of water thanks to the dust crystals around him forcing him to hold his breath to avoid drowning. He finally gets out of the hole, landing into a giant pool and swimming to the top to get some air. “Ahh ahh” says Ren as he breaths in air before looking around to see where he is and found he’s in a pool with a hole on the top letting light. “Alright gotta figure a way out of here” says Ren as he looks around before looking at the wall and getting a idea. He then swims to the wall before using the blades on storm flower to help him climb the wall not noticing the giant wave that’s about to crash into him. 

As Ren tries to climb the wall he looks back at for a moment as he sees a wave of water directly to him he didn't have a chance to say or climb when the wave hit him off the wall and drag him to the water again as a blue glowing orb crashes into him being as well drag by the water as it being absorbs and Ren fell to unconscious.

In Marrow hole, he reacheh to the end of his sliding hole, as he look around he noticed a large amount of fire dust.... that explode sent large amounts of flames to him. So Marrow did what any individual would do..... he runs for his fucking life.

As Marrow is running for his life some of the fire dust hits him in the back nearly tripping him but he regains his balance only to find his jacket on fire.”Oh you have got to be kidding me “ says Marrow as he throws his jacket off while continuing to run until he noticed a spot in the cave he could hide in and dove into as the fire wave passed by. “Ahh that was a close~ AHH!” Yells Marrow as he puts his back to the wall only for it to burn his back and the back of his shirt causing what’s left of it to fall. “Ahh that was a new shirt to” says Marrow as he travels through the the cave trying to ignore the extreme heat but it not being so easy. As he walks he failed to notice the glowing orb that was following behind him curiously before tapping a fire dust crystal causing it to explode next to Marrow knocking him into another cavern that was much cooler thanks to the small amount of crystals inside, the orb then floats around him as if checking if he was alright before descending into his chest. 

In Mercury hole, the gray hair male is cursing up a storm as he dodges earth spike coming out if the floor "Fuck this!" He curse as grabs one of the spike breaks it and uses it as a bord for sliding as he didn't notice a red orb following him "Fuck cinder, i won't work for that bitch again!!!" Yells as he reaches the bottom but by reflect continue to run thanks to more earth spikes coming out "This mission was supposed to be fucking easy but NOOOO! It fucking crazy im fucking sure im about to die and same with the rest of the little shits!" He again curses as he reaches a safe place "im so,fucking do-" before he can continue he fell unconscious thanks to the orb entering him through the back.

Nora is sliding down her hole as she is singing a song. “I’m getting a demon, I’m getting a demon, I’m getting a demon, a demon just for me~” sings Nora as she lands on the ground before looking around. “Alright I’m here now where is he!” Says Nora in a excited tone as 7’s hand comes out of a portal and smacks her in the back of the head as Rs hand pops out of another portal and drops a orb on the ground. “Ow why did you do that?” Says Nora as she looks at the orb Rs dropped before hearing a ticking sound and looking to see a count down. “Oh oum” says Nora as the count down reaches zero and sends her flying and crashing into more bombs and some gravity dust scattered around the cave before landing on the ground. “That. Was. Awesome!” Yells Nora as a portal opens in front of her and Rs throws the demon into her, knocking her unconscious.

"Well that was something" Says Rs as he reads something on his phone, As 7 just plays a game "Hey you should have known that she is the most likely to do it" as Rs and 7 continue to do there own things

Scene change thanks to nora breaking the fourth wall

Pyrrha as she lands on the chamber she opens her eyes and white is the only thing she can see "AHHHH!" as she covers her eyes and start walking at a random direction thanks to the bright light.

As she feels around she trips on a rock and falls to her knees before she hears a growl behind her and rolls to the side bringing her shield out and using it to cover her face enough that she can see the Beowulf’s in front of her. “Well it looks like I will have to deal with you before I can find the others” says Phyrra as she charges forward and stabs a Beowulf in the head before pulling her spear out and spinning around killing the others. “Well that was easy” says Phyrra as the light in the room dies down before flashing fast as the orb flies into her chest.

As Neo was sliding down her hole she hears something as a blast of darkness zooms pass her

Back with the two gods 

Rs was still reading until he looks to the distance for a bit "why im feeling dread?" Ask Rs to his friend who is playing his game as he answer with "Don't know and don't care" as Rs shrugs and continue to read

Back with Neo

The duel hair girl is doging as her life depended on it, because it did, she sees a hole coming as she tries to jump to it, a blast block her way destroying her umbrella.

Back with the gods

“Actually I think I might know why you’re feeling dread” says 7. “Oh why then?” Ask Rs. “It’s probably from all the hate you’re gonna get from Neo fans for putting their ice cream waifu in danger” says 7 as he beats the level he’s on. “Oh no” says Rs as puts his phone down. 

Scene change brought to you by Neo and Roman robbing a ice cream store. 

As Neo jumps through the hole she mentally cursed Cinder and promises to get herself and Roman out of the deal with her. She then braces for the impact of the fall and thanks to a quick roll she was able to avoid taking as much damage. She didn't notice a glowing purple orb collecting dust crystal until she falls over thanks to slipping on a dust crystal on the floor as she lands on top of the orb, making it absorb into her. Knocking her out from both orb and hitting face first to the ground. As all the people involved in this they didn't notice nor feel thanks to being unconscious tattoos forming on there bodys.


	2. Chap 2- Crawling Sin

As the seven of them are lying on the ground Marrow beings to stir. “Ahh” groaned Marrow as he got off the floor. “Ok that didn’t go according to plan” says Marrow as he grabs his scroll from his pocket and inspects it. “Huh seems to be in working order, now let’s see who else is still online” says Marrow as he looks on the screen to see only Neo, Phyrra and Nora’s scrolls to still be working with their symbols on the screen while Jaune, Ren and Mercury’s aren’t. “Great, their scrolls must be broken, welp better call in backup” says Marrow as he contacts beacon.

"Come on come on" demanded Marrow as the connection isn't picking up "God fucking dammit!" Curse the ace op as he can't call for backup now so he stands up and looks around and sees that the dust isn't active. He signs and looks down for any injuries as he sees a tattoo "wait what" exclaims the faunes as he sees on his pelvis it difficult for him to see because of his position and thick p- ("get the fuck out of here!" Exclaims rs as he yeets the pink ball out of his room) ahem he uses his scroll to take a picture to see it better, the faunes raises it eyebrow and looks at it questionably because first of its pink in color and its a heart with two circles on the end and a open eys inside the heart, as he going to question this later he has more important things to do as he uses the scroll light so he can see were he will go.

Scene change 

As Jaune wakes up and looks around he sees that he is in some sort of alter thing as he rubs his head thanks to being slam face first to the grown "ow that gonna leave a mark" he grumbles under his breath. He takes out his scroll which is broken thanks to the fall he trys to touch his sword "hey were is it!" He slightly yells trying to fimd his weapon. Jaune searches for his family’s heirloom vigorously only to find it in two pieces on the ground with his shield nowhere to be found. “Ahh no, no, no!” Says Jaune panicked as he grabs the broken pieces of the blade. “Oh man what happened!?” Says Jaune as he looks around for a exit only for his eyes to land on two objects on the alter, one being a simple sack the other being a appears to be a guitar but smaller with a square base, a thinner neck with only three strings and strange symbols he’d never seen before on the front and a strap on the back. “Huh where did this come from” says Jaune as he grabs the instrument and puts it over his back and puts the broken pieces of Crocea Mors in the sack before tying it to his waist and looking for a exit. “Come on there has to be a way out of here” says Jaune as he finds a exit and walks through it before walking five steps and falling through the ground. 

Scene change 

Marrow is walking through the tunnel until he stopped hearing what sounded like screaming coming from the wall to his left, he then turns only for Jaune to come crashing out of the wall and and onto his huge di( “Rs already said to get out and we already have enough problems with Nora, now get out before I blow you’re brains out” says 7 in a menacing tone while pointing a Taurus raging bull revolver at his head) “Jaune!” Yells Marrow as he gets the blonde boy off him. As Marrow pushed Jaune off he noticed him carrying a small bag and aaaaaaaaaa guitar?? "What that?" As the ace op looking at the weird instrument as the blond answer "I don't know and what happened to you shirt?!" Ask a now fluster Arc trying not to look at the dog faunas top less figure 'god dammit Jaune you are in a damn relationship with Sun and Neptune who are wonderful boyfriends that even let others join in our private time, yet you are looking at someone with interest! Bad jaune bad!' Mentality screams Jaune as Marrow tries to see if he can any connection to contact beacon "tsk no luck" curse the Ace op looking at his scroll and trying to cover himself up because it getting cold. "Lets get moving" orders Marrow trying to don't to freak out for not finding his weapon, being half naked and almost being burn alive earlier. Jaune nods and starts walking 

Scene change

Back with Ren, he waked up on a the floor wet and alive he looks around and theories it a air bubble in the cave. He tries to stand up but it pretty small so he looks at the water pull for a moment before cringing as he feels pain on his arm. "Must be the wave" he breaths out and missing his weapons he signs but quickly finds a small chest that wasn't there before "ok?" He questions and slowly opens it he expected a explosion not two black revolvers with a design of a serpent on it and two blades attached on top of the revolvers. Ren inspects the blades a little more before putting them in his holsters finding out that they fit in them despite them being made to hold his old guns. He then sees a exit on the other side of the pool. “Guess I have to get there to leave” says Ren as he starts swimming across at a slow pace thanks to only using one arm. 

Scene change 

Mercury woke up with a groan as he gets up and stretches only to hear multiple snapping sounds as he winces in pain from the fall. “Aww the hell first I fall down a hole, next I’m in pain” says Mercury as he goes to his pocket looking for his scroll only to find it broken. “And now my scroll is busted! Great!” Yells Mercury as he walks to the entrance before noticing that something felt different in his legs, he looks down at them seeing that his boots have changed to black greaves with red lines with a bat wings on the side and a rose design on them. But that wasn’t the main thing he was focusing on, he reached for his pants leg and lifted it before falling backwards in shock of what he saw. “Oh my Oum” say Mercury as where his old metal legs used to be there are now flesh and bones. Before Mercury can let that sick in he hears hears cracking and starts sprinting to the exit "safe!" Screams mercury as he slides down a cliff.

Scene change ("how many will there be?")

Neo is running for her life why that? Because after she wakes up grim started chasing her and thanks to dark energy that was shoot at her weapons of choice the umbrella was destroyed. She sees a hole and jumps to it and dodges the horde of grim. As the Grimm go past her she waits a few minutes to be safe before sticking her head out and saw no Grimm, she then signed before coming out of her hole and walking to the exit but as she’s walking she trips on a object. She then gets up and turns to see the object only to find two daggers on the ground, she then picks them up and inspects them closely and finds that they have black hilts wait jewel filled guards and spider designs on the blades. She smiles as while they won’t replace her parasol(“that’s what it is” says 7.) they could help keep her alive. She then walks to the exit with her new daggers in hand while taking out her scroll to see if she can call anybody, only to see she has no signal but Phyrra is near her, so she walks through the cave disguising herself along the way to see the Invincible girl. 

Scene change 

Phyrra is already walking through a cave searching for the nearest person, which her scroll says are Nora and the girl from Haven(Neo disguise). On her back we’re the shield and spear she found next to her when she woke up with the shield being silver with the face of a snake haired women in it that freaked her out when she forsis saw it and the spear who’s body was made of silver with green lines going through it ending at a bronze tip with a star symbol just below it. “I hope everyone is alright” says Phyrra as she checks her scroll again to see she was getting closer to Natalie(“fake name I made for Neo’s disguised form” says 7.) she then starts to sprint to her location.

Panca- ("stop!! Im already annoyed with fucking one!") *Ehem* i mean scene change 

Nora groans as she wakes up and sees the tattoo on her belly "i have a demon i have-" she was knock by Rs as he inserts his hand inside her head and taking out a iteam "a ha found it!" As he opens a portal and leaves as he looks at the camera "no she will be aweken soon but let me leave the weapon here thanks to her demon leaving it here" explains rs as he throws a large war hammer with lightning design on them with a bull head as the hammer bead. Mercury then walks into the cave and sees Nora unconscious and walks up to her. “Hey ginger wake up” says Mercury as he shakes the pink bomber. “Mmhh Ren is that you?” Asked a groggy Nora as she gets up and sees the silver haired boy next to her. “You’re not Ren!” Says Nora as she jumps to her feet and reaches for her hammer only to realize it’s not there. “Where’s my hammer!?” Yells Nora as she beings looking around for it before spotting the hammer left on the ground. “Ooh this looks nice” says Nora as she looks at the hammer up and down. “Man how does you’re boyfriend deal with you” says Mercury which causes Nora to look in his direction while remembering he is there. “What?! Me and Ren aren’t like that” says Nora with a blush on her face. “Oh and how did you know I was talking about him?” Says Mercury as he watches Nora get more flustered. “Hahaha, Alright I’ll stop now is you’re scroll working?” Asked Mercury. Nora then grabs her scroll from her pocket and checks for a signal. “Nothing, but it does say Phyrra is close by, let’s go!” Says Nora as she drags Mercu in Phyrra’s direction. As Nora drags Mercury to pyrrha location they didn't notice multiple eye looking at them *"sssssss they are realece tell master"* says a very low voice "tell master, tell master" the voices started chanting as one by one dissapeare.

Scene change 

As Marrow and Jaune walk through the cave they run through some problems, almost falling for there deaths and getting even more lost. "This getting confusing" mumbles marrow as sweat covers his body making his torso slightly shiny, as Jaune blushes and looks away as he stops at his tracks as the ace ops stop at his tracks and look behind and sees jaune looking at something and sees what he sees. A large bladed boomerang is inserted to the wall. It gray in color with a bright red blade, the boomerang itself has a design of bats and crows. “Ahh is this yours?” Asked Jaune as Marrow gets closer and inspects it. “No but it’s definitely similar to mine just doesn’t seem to have the gun mode like my last one” says Marrow as he grabs the boomerang and tries to put on his back only for it to fall. “Ahh forgot I didn’t have a shirt on” says Marrow. “How do you forget that you’re not wearing a shirt?” Asked Jaune. “Well the Boomerang just feels so much like my old one that I just tried putting it.. on my back from instinct” says Marrow as he looks away embarrassed. The two just stand there in awkward silence for a moment before Jaune speaks again. “Let’s just try and figure a way out alright” says Jaune. “Yeah you’re right” says Marrow as he starts to walk in a random direction before stopping. “Hey do you here that?” Asked Marrow. “Hear what?” answered Jaune. “It sounds like something is coming at us” says Marrow as he turns to the side the sound is coming from pulling out his new Boomerang as Jaune pulls out the hilt of his sword. 

Scene change 

Nora had stopped dragging Mercury and the two were walking down a tunnel with Mercury leading the way using Nora’s scroll. “Alright we’re getting closer to them” says Mercury. “How close?” Asked Nora. “They should be right up ahead. Nora then runs forward after hearing this with Mercury having to chase after her until he catches up and see a dead end. “I thought you said they would be right here?” Says Nora. “They should be, let me check” says Mercury as he checks the map again and find the problem. “Alright so good news there really close bad news their on the other side of the wall” says Mercury. “Pfft that’s it” says Nora as she lifts up her new hammer before spinning to gain some momentum and hitting the wall making a hole to the other side. “There now let’s go” says Nora. 

Scene change (god dammit!)

Back with ren who finally got out of that water area. Finds a few paths, he was about to go the middle path until he hear a loud bang and cursing in the left one. "Nora!" Ren screams and sprints to the left one hoping she didn't do anything horrible. As he gets closer to the source of the noice he crashes to pyrrha who came out from another entrance of the cave with Neo sprinting like her life depends on it. "Py-" before Ren can say anything the red head stands up, grabs him and runs "hey! What the deal?!" Ask the teen as he hea hears a loud sound behind him. He looks back and finds a huge scorpion Grimm that is spitting acid!. “Oh never mind keep running” says Ren. “You seem oddly calm about this” says Phyrra as she keeps running. “Would you believe me if I said this wasn’t the first time I’ve been a situation like this” says Ren as he pulls out his new guns and begins shooting the scorpion. “You know we can sacrifice him and get away” says Natalie. “We are not sacrificing my teammate!” Says Phyrra as Ren looks surprised and Natalie just pouts. “You wanted to sacrifice me?” Says Ren shocked as he keeps shooting the scorpion. “Oh calm down you big baby, I was just joking” says Natalie. 

Scene change(“Oh my god we have to get these guys together soon” says 7)

Nora and Mercury we’re behind the scorpion running after it trying to think of a way to help their friends. “Come on there had to be something we can do!” Yells Nora. “Sorry but helping isn’t a opinion sense you and I have no ranged weapons at all, so unless you can think of something to hit that thing we have nothing” says Mercury, but then they notice that the scorpion stopped. 

With Phyrra 

Phyrra had tripped somehow which caused her to fall and drop Ren and it was about to stab him in the chest when it was suddenly hit with a ball of energy. She turned to see where it came from only to see Nora with her hand out and a pissed off face. “Stay the hell away from Ren!” She shouted before grabbing her new hammer and rushing at the scorpion. 

Nora, yells in rage in a split second you could see a figure behind her. But it dissapeare it as nora slams her hammer to the grim as electricity shoots out around the area and through grims as it screams in pain trying to kill Ren but said person stap his guns through the grimm jaw and shoots, he moves away from it and taking his weapon out as acid drops to the floor killing the grim. Everyone pat as they about to say something a "JAUNE!!" A screams from marrow as everyone run to the screams. "Natalie!" Screams mercury as said person answer back "what" making the gray hair boy jumps in suprised "we talk about that later, so why the fuck are we helping the fuckers?" Whisper Mercury as load enough for Neo, as she answers back "because that were the exit is" she answers back. They go out of the cave system and sees are immediately sweep up un a tornado inside the large toom everyone tried to grab something and dodging dust crystals, rock ect. "What the fuckkkkk!!!!" Curse Mercury. Inside the tornado with Marrow using his weapon to stop from flying away and trying to get through the blond inside a wind scufire? "JAUNE HEY HEAR MEE!!"  
Screams marrow remembering what happened to jaune.

FLASHBACK 

*As Jaune and Marrow are preparing for whatever comes out they get surprised by who it is. “Saphron?” Says Jaune as he let’s his gaurd down and goes up to her. “Ahh Jaune who is this?” Ask Marrow. Jaune then turns around and looks at Martow with a smile. “She’s my older sister” says Jaune before his face changes to realization. “Saphron how did you get here?” Asked Jaune when he suddenly gets stabbed through the gut and spits blood out of his mouth. "Jaune!" Screams Marrow as he trys to cut the spike from the blonds body but was grabbed by the creature, as it arm turn grotesque with muscle tissue ripping. He looks at his stomach to see a spike going through it as blood drips and slowly turns his head to see the face of his sister contour into a demented smile as her neck snaps with her head being upside down. “Sorry little boy but you’ve got the wrong person, though I do like the look so maybe I’ll keep it, Hahahahaha” says the creature it heads extends and spliys open revealing a large mouths and numerous teeth, as it was going to eat him. Marrow struggle to save the life of the blond but the grip is to tigh and he feeling it slowly crushing is bones "Jaune!!" Screams the struggling Acr op. Jaune is paralyzed as the mouth get closer as he starts to spits more blood and a glowing tattoo on his back pulses, the wind starts to pick up going faster and the weird instrument starts to shake as the creature pauses and looks at the tatto and instruments with it detach eyes "No impossible" mentality says the creature as before anything else can be said jaune screams and wind pick up and made a tornado cutting the creature to pieces freeing Marrow. In Jaune position the huge hole on his stomach rapidly heal and the thoughts before jaune fell to unconscious were in a language he didn't know 'Nemure' as winds make a scifre? Around him*

FLASHBACK END

As the faunes is trying to get Jaune attention, the wind ball burst pushing everything to the caverns wall "Ow/Dammit/oof" could be heard from the ones that were spinning in the tornado, and fall to the ground Marrow looks at Jaune..... no "Jaune?" Ask nervously the faunes seeing jaune new form. A tall figure with tattoos of wines going through his body, short blond hair with two large rams horns on his head, a long kimono black reaching pass his legs with the design of the night sky and bird flying, a yellow strap at his waist, his legs from mid thigh down became black sheep houves with a large crescent moon blade on them, his arm became almost completely black with his hands turn to claws with eyes design on top of them, the sleeves of the kimono have leather straps on them and finally his face have the same plant tattoo on them with a blood red rose tattoo covered the right eyes. He holding a large Shamisen With silver spikes on it and a large blade attached to it. On his back a gold ring floots with a pair of large butterfly wings attached to it. 

As everyone gets up and sees the new form of the blonde knight their silent until Phyrra speaks. “Jaune is that you?” Asked Phyrra as she tries to get closer before he speaks stopping her right there. “Don’t move” says Jaune in a voice that sounds like there’s more then one person talking. “Just stay where you are” says Jaune? as he grabs his head with a look of pain on his face. “Jaune just calm down, we’re just trying to help” says Ren in a calming voice try to sooth his friend. “Yeah fearless leader, we’re gonna help you” says Nora. Jaune hearing the voices of his teammates calms down and looks at them with less pain on his face. “Guy?” Asked Jaune in a pleading way. “Yes Jaune it’s us” says Phyrra as she tries to get closer only for the look of pain to come back to Jaune as he speaks again but not in his voice. “No stay back!” says whatever was there before grabbing his Shamisen and plucking the strings which causes wind to come around everyone and launch them all upward. Everyone crashes to the roof everyone, thanks to jaune and the winds jaune holds his head thither as tears form under his eyes "GET OUT!!" yells Jaune as he looks with hate at them yet "it hurts stop" whimpers the blonds as he hold his head "you you are here to use us, kill us get the fuck out and rot!!!!! yells the other voice as he grans his Shamisen and throws it to Pyrrha. The champion was able to move away from the attack but she still pressed to the roof. As Ren yell "Jaune please fight please!!" As he tries to move but cant. Nora looks at the camera and yells "FUCK YOU RS AND 7!!!" With anger as she glares to the camera.

With the gods

“I thought you said you took whatever let her do that!” Yells 7. “I did how she’s doing it now is a mystery” says Rs. “Well we’re gonna have to grab her and fix that just not now” says 7. “You know I can still hear you guys” says Nora through the camera. “SHUT UP!” Says both gods simultaneously. 

Back to the story

Jaune then uses the wind to lift himself up getting ready to strike at Nora who blocks the blade with her hammer which causes him to flinch before regaining his composure and trying to grab his shamisen only for Phyrra to kick him away before sh gets it. He staggers a bit before trying to grab it again dodging Phyrra before gut punching her and grabbing the instrument. The possessed jaune moves back to the floor catching his breath. As the air pressure gets harder making a crater to the ceiling, as Mercury can feel his bones being crushed "Hurry with a fucking plan or we die here!" Yells mercury as the possessed Jaune uses the instrument playing a haunting memory creating a glyph under him. As Neo who just stop acting "And whatever that thing is doing looks like it will hurt!" she yells in the head of everyone. As Marrow is trying to think of something until Ren yells to pyrrha "Hurry use your semblance on Nora hammer!!" As in instick the invisible girl use her semblance on Nora new hammer as the hammer wielder gribs the hammer as she flooting down against the winds and she sents a middle finger to the camera ("Fuck you too!" Curse Rs as his friend grabs him and struggling to hold him there) she gets a good distance down until the winds holding up stops and making everyone fall. Ren aims his Gun at Jaune as he struggles to shoot but, then he opens his eyes and sees that Jaune blue eyes are no longer.... they are completely black with blue slits "DIE!!!" yells the other being in jaune body rings the instrument sending a twister to there direction with enough force to kill them if they land on the roof. Before anyone can do something or accept there out most death, Nora spinst with her hammer makin momentum " Pyrrha sent me flying!" Pyrrha realizing what nora is doing sents her flying to the roof. With Pyrrha semblance, Nora momentum and Whatever it did winds with a yell Nora slams her hammer to the roof of the cave destroying it. 

Scene change to the outside 

A figure in the distance can be sitting in a tree branch waiting for a show, and it got what it wanted, out of the ground a twister burst out, with 6 individuals being drag by the twister and 1 flying to them. "I see you guys aweken, this should be fun" smirks the individual watching the fight. Everyone lands on flooting rubles, inside the tornado, in the middle possessed jaune appear with his dark butterflys wings glowing dark red "I am Belphegor, demon king of sloth, winds and music" introduces the being that possessing Jaune as he continues as everyone in knows a fight will happen, he summons back his instrument "This host was fighting but now im in control so do me a favors and DIE!!!" Yells Bel/Jaune launching at them.

\--------------------------------------------

"And that will be for next time, Hi everyone!" Welcomes Rs as in the chair on the opposite side of his has 7 breathing hard and exhausted from trying to hold his friend in place. “You” *pant* ”are” *pant* “annoyingly hard to hold down” says 7. “I know now come on we got a job to do” says Rs. “You have to go figure out how Nora can see us I’ll be talking to them about this” says 7. “Fine be back” says Rs as he walks off screen. “Alright then hey everyone how you been, we’re turning another world into a game but this time we’re doing a dungeon crawler similar to games like Persona Q and Mary skelter” says 7. “Good old first person dungeon crawler” says 7. “Today will give you the basics of the game before getting to the more complicated things later on” says 7 as Rs walks back on screen. "Ok we have a problem" says Rs as he sits down and take a note book as he grumbles "Why that?" 7 ask slightly worried "Simple Nora can't literally break the first wall, but she can talks with us and hears us, but luckily she is physically can't say spoiled anything" he explains as he looks at the camera "Well first i will explain how team work here" he announces as the screen lights up show a imagine of the team set up "Ok first off the most basic, the max number of team members are 4, why? Well it to easy to make 7, anyway there 7 different elements, wind, water, fire, earth, light and darkness, void is the non elemental magic, and each character have a affinitys for each one." Explains rs as 7 grumbles. “And there’s nothing we do about, great” says 7 in a annoyed voice. “Anyway the game has five options when in combat, all are simple attack, uses the characters attack stat to do physical damage to a enemy, defense using the characters defense stat to take less damage from enemy attacks at the cost of not attacking that turn” says 7 as he takes a drink of his drunk little kids cocktail. (real drink look it up) “Items allows you to do a multitude of things such as change stats depending on the item, skills use the elements Rs talked about for elemental damage but the only ones I can tell you are fire and wind which do burning and cutting damage, the other elements are being decided” says 7 taking another sip. “Final option is escape which allows you to run from battles with low level mobs, can’t be used on bosses and once you reach a high enough level you’ll probably stop using it” says 7 as he walks up to Rs with a drink. “Here you take this and I’m gonna see if there’s a way to mute Nora” says 7. “What is this?” Asked Rs. “A Mexican sunrise”( again real drink) says 7. “You’ve been hanging out with the god of alcohol again?” Ask Rs as 7 gives him a mischievous smile. “Hey he’s a great guy, now good luck” says 7 as he walks off screen. Rs drinks the Mexican sunrise looking confused by it "I like it yet a i don't?" Question rs hearing faints screams of his ahem 'guests' "Anyway, like 7 said as he run off to handle Nora" Rs changes the screen to show more images, of a first person look of a cave "So like 7 said this a first person game, you will travel through a dungeon with first person view, you can use field skills that will be explain when ready, enter random encounter with a little imagine over there" Rs points to a little blue orb on the left side of the screen "Depending on the color is how much you have until a random encounter happens, then we have F.O.E. which are strong enemies that will appear on the over world" showing a purple orb with a triangle on it. As the imagine change to a chest with a little pop up of Nora saying 'Look renny a treasure chest!' "There will be treasure chest around the dungeon that are split into floors." Explains Rs showing imagines of the map with circle saying floor one to five with the name of the dungeons scratch out. He stands up to grab something until he found a little clipboard "Oh! 7 forgot to explain the turn order" exclaims Rs as he changes the image to a small bar on top "The turn order is were you can see who next, usually the one with the highest speed is most likely to go first or you get a first strike" explains rs moving pages "As well there some skills that will put you in different parts of the order depending on it nature ect." Rs signs and drinks the Mexican drink. 7 then walks back in finishing his drink before making another appear and drinking it in one gulp. “Alright I’m back and annoyed enough that I need a giant thermos of holy water, by the way how was you’re drink” says 7. “Not bad it might grow on me, also I don’t believe that’s actual holy water” says Rs. “Of course it’s not, I just figured out how to mute Nora and she did not make it easy” says 7 taking another gulp of his drink. “Alright well you have to explain how to get skills so enjoy” says Rs as he walks off taking another sip. “Also you have any other drinks?” Ask Rs. “Finish that one and then you can get another” says 7. “Oh fine mom” says Rs in a mocking tone. “Anyway the skills you get them from xp, you get xp from battles and we may add a skill tree” says 7. “Now what else do we have, ahh dungeons let’s go with that, I won’t reveal much but I will explain the settings, 1. A garden,, 2. Dust cave, 3. Dessert oasis and finally 4. Floating castle, ohh that should be interesting” says 7. “And that’s all I can think so let’s turn back to Rs who will probably do the thing” says 7. Rs finished the drink and put it in the trash can as he actual holy water and gives it to one of his servants "Well thanks guys for reading and enjoying our little show, next time we see we going to do stats, strategy and skills for the tutorial boss and possibly show more fuctions, sent us feedbacks for opinions, suggestions and possible helpers, stay fresh and safe and have a good day" waves Rs good bye as 7 waves as well.


	3. Boss fight and explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry dealing with college

Belphegor rushes to Mercury who flips over him before trying to deliver a roundhouse kick which was blocked by Belphegor’s shamisen before getting pushed away, landing near the edge of his platform. Belphegor flies at him only to get shot in the back by Ren which angers the demon causing him to play his shamisen making they hurricane spin faster and making Ren miss his shots, but Belphegor then hears something and looks up to see a screaming Nora falling to him. “Ahhhhhh” screams the ginger bomber as she brings her new hammer down on Belphegor who is able to block it with his shamisen but the force behind it did send him flying downwards. The demon hold his head in annoyed hearing the annoying voice of the human, feeling the grip of the body slipping he shake his head and yells in pure fury "Shut up!!" He zooms to Nora, she tries to defend but the demon grabs her and throws her to Pyrrha direction as the red head catches her but is almost knock out of her rubble. Belphegor snaps his fingers and sends compress air blades to Neo. As said ice cream hair girl sends jumps off to another floating rock in the tornado as the rock she was in was completely turn to dust. Belphegor then launches another wind blade before hearing Jaune’s voice. “Why are you doing this anyway!?” Yells Jaune which disorients Belphegor enough that he misses his target and gives Marrow a chance to use his semblance. “Stay!” Yells Marrow looking directly at Belphegor causing him to freeze. “Alright he’s down now hold him!” Yells Marrow as he Phyrra and Mercury grab onto him and hold down on a platform with Ren and Nora on standby in case. “Jaune are you in there come on man, fight it” says Marrow as he looks into his eyes which reminds Belphegor of someone, loosening his hold enough for Jaune to start fighting back causing a battle to happen in the young knights mind. 

The camera zooms in to the possessed jaune eye and we enter his mind

inside Jaune mind

A large outside garden with a multiple flowers and pillars on it. The sky is completely black with rain and strongs winds blowing everything's in it. Large explosion can be heard. Were the explosion came from there a large shadowy monster grabing Jaune by some tentacles and what can be noticed are two large butterfly wings and red eyes as the tentacles grip harden making jaune screams in pain "why are you doing this?" As the blond teen coughs blood. The demon brings it host closer to its head "you humans and faunes are nothing more than traitors and power hungry race!!" With venom on it voices it raised him up and slams him to the floor creating a crater "i will i will advantage him" whisper the demon 

outside of jaune mind

As Bel is choking Phyrra, Neo uses her semblance to sneak up behind him and stab him in the wings which causes him to let go of Phyrra before turning around and backhand punches her only to reveal that it was a glass clone that shattered on impact which surprises him more. Seeing this moment of distraction Marrow and Ren attack with Marrow getting up close and Ren providing support as Neo gets Phyrra out of there.

Back in Jaune’s mind

Jaune had gotten out of bitten the tentacle holding him which caused it to roar in pain and drop him. "Stay still you insect!" Screams the demon as he trys to grab or slices Jaune apart as the blond dodges the attack as he sprints away or try to before "No you don't!!" As a large air blade cuts the ground as he turns around a cut of wind cuts his arms making him screams in pains as he falls face first to the ground feeling the spiritual blood dripping from his arms. Bel looks looks down reviling his goat head with bug eyes glaring at Jaune "To you realece now?" Ask the demon smugly as it lifts jaune up using his own claw hands "That you are never going to win, you pathetic human" growls the demon as jaune trys to struggle but is punched on the stomach by one of the shadow tentacles that is reavela to be a vine. “Are you ready to finally stop resisting me!” Yells the demon. Jaune holds his stomach while getting up and facing the demon in front of him before saying “no way in Hell”

Outside

Bel is fighting everyone who are all switching in and out doing as much damage as possible to him, getting tired of this he unleashes a wind shockwave that knocks everyone back before going to Phyrra and stabbing his Shamisen into her chest causing her to spit blood out her mouth before the life leaves her eyes. Seeing this shocks everyone with Nora and Ren being the most affected until Nora gains a look of rage on her face before rushing Bel giving him no time to counter and being forced to go on the defensive as she continues her onslaught with Ren unleashing a hellstorm of bullets from all around on him as Marrow and the rest go to try and save Phyrra. 

Inside Jaune’s head

Jaune and the demon are battling with Jaune avoiding the tentacles and wind blades while looking for a weakness. “Give up already, you’re friends are already dying on the outside” says the demon as he brings up a screen showing the dead body of Phyrra. Seeing this Jaune freezes in place, seeing his chance he goes to crush Jaune but before he could the ground starts to shake and a storm starts to form. “HOW DARE YOU!!!!!” Yells a enraged Jaune as the storm becomes more ferocious while not affecting him at all. 

Outside 

Bel is about to get the upper hand before a pain in his left leg stops him, he turns to see that he was impaled by Phyrra’s spear with standing there holding it in place, before he can figure out how she was alive Nora comes and brings her hammer onto his right leg breaking it before Ren comes in with a three hit combo of a inward roundhouse kick with his left followed by a outward roundhouse and finishing with a palm strike with right hand that knocks the air out of his lungs. Bel lands on the ground and coughs as he tries to stand up yet his body doesn't let him as the voice comes out like a echo and furry "Stop resistance!!/no!" As it echoes as he grabs his heads in pains as the tornado were the other are begins to spin slower thanks to Bel losing focus "Hey we are winning" Screams Nora as she holds Ren while they fall. Mercury and Neo look at each and says at the same time "Cinder is dead". But the rest are worred knowing that this may decide there victory.

Inside Jaune head

Both beings inside the head are completely cover in cuts on them. Bel no longer in his monster form resemble a 17 year old male with long blond hair covering his eyes a half crown on his head, he wearing a stripe shirt and long hoody with black jeans that are ripped thansk to the attacks from the human in the demon head he is screaming to himself 'how how how!!!!'. “How is it that you beat me!” Yells the demon as Jaune just looks at him. “You want an honest answer?” Says Jaune to the demon that looks at him with anger and hate before laughing to himself as if some amazing joke was just said. “Hahahahaha honesty from a human? Hahahah oh boy don’t screw with me, you humans and Faunus aren’t capable of saying anything but lies!” Jaune just looks at him knowing that something is wrong. “You want revenge on someone?” The demon stops laughing and just looks at him while thinking what to do next. “Yeah you could say something like that, what’s it to you!?” The two look at each other wait for someone to make a move. “Alright how about this, you stop trying to take over and I’ll help you the best I can, deal?” Ask Jaune holding his hand out.

in the out side

Jaune body falls unconscious as he transform back to how he was before he was possesion with the stab wound from before gone but he has cuts al around his body. As the pyrrha runs to him she falls face first thanks to injuries on her leg, that for some reason aura isn't healing as fast. Marrow calls ozpin before the headmaster could say anything he demanded "Back now we have possibly a critical condition of a student!" He drops his scroll and moves to Jaune side as he trying to feel a heart beat he found one he slightly sighs in relief "He alive". Ozpin then sends a bullhead with a medical team to their location. As soon as they arrive they put Jaune in as the rest get in and all sit down Marrow looks at Mercury and Neo(who is still disguised). “What we’re you two doing in the emerald forest?” questions Marrow. “We we’re doing some training when we heard you guys, we got curious what the sound was so we went to check it out if it was a Grimm we would kill it run but then the floor gave way and you know the rest” says Mercury as Neo nods. Marrow looks at the two for a little to see any hints of them lying but then calmed down. “Alright at least you’re ok”

time skip

As everyone involved in the mission are in the are in the Clinic with bandages around there body and thanks to some injuries they didn't even know. Marrow is seen talking with Ozpin as the rest when arrive they immediately fall unconscious as there adradeline? And injuries from the fights "That was the power source" says Marrow to the headmaster. As Oz looks at him and take a sio from his coffe mug "So a cavern of active dust was the cost of it" the headmaster says as the ace op noods "Yes sir" as Marrow screams to himself 'work work work!!'. Ozpin looks at him a little longer before turning around and heading for the door. “Alright then, thank you for the information Mr. Amin, now I suggest you rest up” says Oz as he leaves the room and heads to his clock tower with Glynda besides him. “How did it go sir” ask Glynda as Oz takes another from his never ending mug. Mister Amin is hiding something, he did well hiding it but I have experience with people” “For now thought we won’t intervene but instead watch to see what happens” says Oz as they arrive in his office. “For now I must get this work done.

Scene change 

Mercury and Neo we’re sitting next to each other having a conversation in sign language. “So how are we going to get out of cinders plan?” asked Mercury. “Roman has some plans with the main one being we trade her in for are freedom or at the very least a reduced sentence” answered Neo “really that’s it, no safe houses or anything?” say Merc “Well there are some but with how easy she found us here then this is the best option” say Neo “* Well then alright, but before that one question” says Merc “Ask away” responds Neo as she looks up at the clouds before turning back to him “*Why are you telling me this*” Neo looks at him with a amused look on her face before cracking her fingers “*Honestly it’s because you can be useful and if you tried to bettay us I’d kill you*” Mercury rolls his eyes saying in sign language "Ya ya how scary, so what the plan" sarcastically the gray hair teen answers making Neo eye twitch in annoyance for not feeling him scared for his life "i hate you" answer the little assassin as merc answer back "oh i love you too" answers merc they started to create a plan.

Scene change 

Jaune is still unconscious on the bed as the injured members of team jnpr are looking at him and talking about whar exactly happening. "So what just happened there?" Ask Ren trying to figure out whar happen in the cave. Pyrrha shakes her head as she looks at the unconscious leader "i i don't know" she whispers, Nora is about to say something but her mouth got stock and she is trying to speak and yet her mouth wont coaporate, not being notice by her team. She tries to get there attention but she was force to punch herself in the face. ("Haha fuck you nora!" screams rs qs he raises his middle finger)

In his mind

Jaune and the demon who’s name Belphegor are sitting on the grass talking to each other. “And that is how the knight found his lost brother and ended his banishment” says Bel as Jaune looks at him. “Wow that actually happened” asked Jaune “Yep all of it and it was pretty funny” answered Bel. Jaune continue to talk with Bel remembering there deal he hears the faint voice of the demon 'let me kill someone' he slightly frowns wanting to know why that. As they talk Bel couldn't stop laughing to himself 'He is my host? He better fits lust then sloth' he yawns and looks outside using his ability. Before the blond teen could continue talking he lift his finger meaning to shut up "we need to finish this your 'friends' are out side" he says with venom on his tone. Jaune wanted to say something but knows he will be strike down. Jaune slowly closes his eyes and everything gous to black.

Back in reality

Jaune’s eyes open and when Phyrra and Nora hug him tightly while Ren just let’s go of a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. “So what did I miss?” Asked Jaune as the two girls let go of him and just stare. “Jaune are you telling me that you don’t remember any of the stuff that happened” says Phyrra. “Well I remember the cave and getting in a tornado thanks to some dust” says Jaune staying what happened before he was temporarily possessed. “You don’t remember anything after that, at all?” Says Ren getting slightly worried. 

“Bel is it ok to tell them or keep it a secret?” “For now keep it to yourself, that might not sound like a good idea right now, I just need you to trust me on this” says Belphegor. “Ahh no, did something happen while I was out?” Asked Jaune in the best voice that he could. “Yougrewwingshadwindpowersand a bladedguitar!” says Nora in a fast, speech because it not making sense. As his team are talking to him and trying to say that what happens to him was he was possessed by a demon but he doesn't believe them. As they continue to convince him that its true, the door burts open with a worry Sun and Neptune entering the room "Hey how jaune is he ok!?" A worry sun ask as the blue head trys to calm his boyfriend down, Jaune sighs but smiles to his boyfriends "hey im good guys" he waves to there direction. “You sure, we heard that you got pretty ruffed up during it, I mean look at where we’re standing right now!” Says Neptune as me motions around the room. Sun then puts his hand on Neptune’s shoulder. “Neptune calm down just be glad that he’s here with us” says Sun which calms down Neptune. 

Scene change

Mercury and Neo are in their team dorm as Cinder is out and Emerald is following Cinder like a puppy that enjoys being neglected.(“That’s what I see their relationship as in the early volumes” says 7) “So how’s that plan coming along” says Mercury as he inspects the new weapons that appeared on him and his new legs. Neo then looks at him before showing her scroll to the boy. 

Romen: Are you sure you want to go through with this?

Neo: Yes I am

Romen: Alright but why bring the boy, I see potential in him but why are you asking?

Neo: Pitty

Romen: Alright then just give me a little time to get this set up

Mercury finishes reading the text between the two before looking back at the walking ice cream flavor. “Alright then guess now we wait” He then goes back to the new boots he got before he gets tapped on the shoulder and sees Neo wrote something for him. “So are we not gonna talk about how you suddenly regrew you’re legs?” Mercury looks away and at his legs with the same question going through his head sense he got them. “I honestly have no idea, but I do know Cinder isn’t learning about this” says Mercury as brings his pants leg down and puts on some regular boots. “I’m heading out, you want anything?” He then gets a text. 

Neo: Ice cream

Hotel room

Marrow sighs as he falls face first to his hotel room bed, 'Why are things so complicated' though the dog faunes remembering the weird fight against a possessed Jaune and demons ect. He turns around looking at the roof he ask to himself "i hope he ok" hoping that whatever happen didn't leave permanent damage. He thinks to how cute the blond boy is, he wouldn't mind dating him and p-("keep it family friendly lust, you horny bastard" says 7) he shakes his head 'no that just no' he strands up and smell himself "ew i smell horrible" the dark skin male said as he walks to the bathroom to clean himself.

Scene change 

Cinder and Emerald are walking through Vale. “Emerald dear did Neo and Mercury seem.. different” says Cinder not looking back at Emerald who was holding her bags. “Well now that you mention it Mercury hasn’t been working on his legs recently” says Emerald. “Hmm and anything from Neo?” Asked Cinder “Nothing she hasn’t done before” says Emerald. “I want you to keep a eye on them, they may be planning some” says Cinder. “Alright” Says Emerald. They keep walking back to beacon "Are the preparations ready?" Cinder ask to her slave ("hey it rs here lets just admit that Emerald is a slave of cinder, rs out) the greem hair girl noods and answer back "Yes Cinder everything is ready" the black girl noods and continue walking.

Scene change 

"General we did the investigations and found the cave that Marrow mention" reports a soldier to Ironwood. The tin man noods and dismissed them. Ironwood looks at the report on the cave with interest. “Hmm besides the high amounts of dust and the maze like caves there isn’t anything special about it” says Ironwood to himself until he turns the page to see a picture of one of the walls that had seven symbols on it. Ironwood then grabs his scroll and makes a call. “Hello sir what can I help you with?” Says the soldier. “I want you to investigate the area where these marks were found!” Yells Ironwood as he’s walking out of the airships entrance to a car. “Ozpin is gonna want to see this” says Ironwood.

End chap

"And Welcome!!" Yells Rs as he takes a drink of water, 7 waves hello as he starts speaking "Hey everybody we are back so lets talk about bosses" he explains as the screan light up and shows the belphegor "the first boss of the game is belphegor the sloth demon" he explains as he shows belphegor elements and stats. "Well here he is a win elemental and his stats are more focus on magic." 7 explains. “But don’t let that fool you, he may specialize in magic but that doesn’t mean he’s weak, his attack and Defense will be higher then any of the characters you’ll have then plus his wind element makes him much faster so you better be ready to be going second a lot” says 7 excitedly before sitting catching his breath as Rs gets up. “And that magic stat will definitely be a problem considering that not only are his attacks mainly magic base but his elemental skills are also powered by it” says Rs. "Hehehehe this boss is pretty annoying because unlike in the chap he has some moves thay are annoying" Rs explains as he shows the screen of Belphegor struck his biwua and made wind damage to the front row and put one to sleep "that skill is call "sleeping wind" a devastating wind attack that those small wind damage to a row but high chance of sleep" rs explains as another clip shows jaune slamming his weapon to the screen hitting two times mercury "and that one is wind blades one to three physical wind attack to one target, it power depends on how much strength the boss has" he explains again. Rs take a sip of water before continuing talking "Also you guys will have access to that form but when i wont tell". “So all in all he is a annoyed but not impossible first boss that manly uses skills that allow him to either stop the team from attacking or skills that have the potential to end one character in one shot” says 7 having regained his breath. “Yepp” says Rs making a ‘pop’ sound at the end. “Now there are counters to this such as items that counter sleep and increase defense and health” says Rs. “Now while these help you also have to make sure that you can do some damage to the guy or else you’ll just be standing there taking a beating” says 7. Rs switches the imagine to a the main menu "Well here the main menu of you guys preparing your team" explains rs as in the imagine show the options of status, equipment, iteams, demons, skills and options as rs click the skills "today we are going to talk about skills" as he press the skill and shows 2 options "the first opinion is to use skills that you know like healing or cure status ailments and the other is the skills tree where you can use Skill points to learn it, and it divided by 3 categories active skills, passive and demon skills" he explains as he shows the grid when he selects jaune and continue to explain "You get doing one of this actions, defeating enemies, doing quest, opening special treasure boxes and iteams" he explains as he moved his hand to gesture to 7 "Now 7 will explain demon skills" . “Demon skills are pretty self explanatory, there the skills that can be used while in demon mode, usually the skills while different have the same element and are more powerful then the regular skills you use but as a trade they can only be used in demon mode” says 7 taking a sip of water “Now to get into demon mode is simply, there will be a gauge under the characters health and magic that will chat up over time, using attacks will speed up the process but not by to much” says 7 “Now that should be most of it right Rs?” Rs nods "Ya demon skills are interesting and easy to understand" he explains and continue to shows a skill calls 'Wind cure' as rs continue to explain "Passive skills are basically abilities that you passively have and some just increase stats, iteams increase money ect." Rs explains as he points to the selective passive skills that jaune has. "That passive skill is basically depending on what row jaune is each turn the row he is on will get a small heal of hp and 10 percent chance of curing status ailments" rs explains as he looks at a paper making him twitch "You saying that you guys my bolk but you lost it again!!!!!" Rs screams as he lights up on fire he looks at thd poor employee "find it again or i will kill you" the god sneers as he sits back down and throws the employee out side of the screen. “Did you lose your world book again man?” Asked 7. “Hey it ain’t me that’s losing it!” Screams Rs. “Look just talk about the stats and end it here while I look for my book” says Rs “k man” say 7 as Rs goes to find his book. “Alright so here’s the last thing Stats these are used throughout the game to tell how a character does things” says 7 as the screen behind him shows Jaune’s stats. “Yeah like Jaune here he is a pretty balanced character with some slightly higher magic. Now the stats in game are strength, defense, speed and magic. There may be more later but these are what we got so far” says 7 as the image changes to explanations of the stats. Strength is the stats used for Physical damage such as punches or weapons, Magic is used for skills and is a bit different with it being a gauge that can run out if you’re not careful. Speed is used for the order of attacks and evasiveness, faster you are the faster you attack and dodge. Now the final and most simple is defense, which is used to help lessen the damage from enemies. Thank you for you’re time today but I gotta go” says 7 as he makes a portal out.


	4. Finding the truth and library madness

“Oh my OUM!” Yells Ruby as she inspects the new weapons that team JNPR got. “Ohmyoumyouguysjustfoundthesewhileyouwereinthatcaveandlostyou’reoldones” Says Ruby in her weapon loving voice that the others had come to understand thanks to spending time with her. “Yes Ruby we just found these weapons while we were in the cave, and thank oum we did” says Ren as he takes his new revolvers back from her. “Yeah and you guys sure you couldn’t find your old ones at all?” Ask Ruby. “Well I was able to get the broken pieces of my sword and send it to my family, hope they aren’t mad that’s it’s in pieces” says Jaune a little worried about his family’s reaction. “Oh oh I just had a idea, sense we have new weapons we should probably name them right!” Yells Nora excited. “Where did that come from?” Ask Jaune. “Well the writers needed~” before she can finish her hammer falls over landing on her foot and slightly crushing it, she gives a dirty look to the camera before pulling her foot out and hopping around in pain. Everyone looks at Nora weirdly but ignore it thinking it just a Nora thing, everyone continue talking Ruby looks at Jaune new 'weapon' she holds it trying to figure out something "Ahhh what kind of instrument is this?" She ask trying to figure out what is it exactly. Blake takes a good look at it before she began talking "Well by what i remember it call a Shamisen a mistralian instrument" she answers while taking it off the leader of team rwby with said girl slightly huff in annoyance "and what you guys told us is true this thing must be a century or even more old" Weiss cross her arms "So basically the blonde dolt stole a ancient relic" she snarks in a insult making Jaune huff and glare at the schee 'Fucking hell a bitch is here, how great' sarcastically said the demon inside Jaune mind with said host agreeing. As Blake looks closely at the kanji in the instrument she says "Nemuri?" Getting weird looks "Ahhh what?" Ask Yang looking at her partner, the secret faunes of the group hands the instrument back to Jaune with the annoyance of Weiss, she speaks "Nemuri means sleep in old mistralian" she answer getting a nod from Ren he was about to ask a question until they heard a loud crash. Everyone look at the blonde male direction and find him staring to a large hole in the wall while he has one of his fings touching one of the strings. Ruby gets stars on her eyes and Yang speaks outloud for everyone "What the fuck".

Inside Marrow appartment

Marrow comes out of the shower and dries himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist and getting his casual clothes, he gets dressed before looking in the mirror to see his hair slight off. He takes a couple of minutes to fix it and bam he’s all good. He’s now wearing grey jeans with a special hole made for his tail, black sneakers and black and white t-shirt. He then lays on his bed and thinks about what he’s gonna do with his day off duty. ”Hmm, I could go and explore a bit more of Vale but that would be lonely. I could invite Jaune” as he thinks of the blonde images begin to form in his head of said blonde in various positions with a variety of outfits it each new image getting lewder and lewder with his dick getting more erect with each until it’s pushing against his pants about to burst open until ‘ring ring’ ‘ring ring’ his scroll goes off which brings him out of his trance and causing him to lose some of his erection but not all of it. He looks at the caller ID and sees it to be ironwood. Marrow instantly gets up and answers the phone. “Hello Marrow, I know this is one of the few days that you’re off duty but I need you to come over to beacon ASAP” says Ironwood in a voice that left no room for disscusion. “Understood sir I’ll be there as fast as possible” answers Marrow before the call is ended. Marrow looks down to still see his boner hasn’t fully gone away. “Aww nuts!” Says Marrow annoyed. ("God dammit! To late!") Marrow huff, with him changing his taking is ace op coat on putting it on and just hoping his erection gous down. He walks out of his rental appartment and grumbles to himself "Why would Ironwood want me to be in beacon so bad" he ask to one in particular.

In beacon back with Jaune and crew

"Well that hurt" says Yang as Nora and Ruby scream "Hey can anyone hear me!!" And "I cant hear!!", you wonder what happened here well lets say that never give nora a instrument. Jaune is on the floor spasm out as his eyes are roll back, Ren and Pyrrha are just knocked out, Blake is in a coma and Weiss.... she is stuck on a wall. 

With the gods

“AHH LETS NEVER LET HER PLAY AGAIN OK!” Yells 7 while waiting the ringing to stop. “What!?” Yells Rs as he’s cleaning the blood off his ears. 

Back to beacon 

”Would team JNPR please come to headmaster Ozpin’s office” Yang looks up at the intercom “Dang I knew they heard that but I wasn’t expecting them to know it was you guys already” says Yang as she looks at the members of said team before stopping on the unconscious members, she walks up to Ren and starts to tap the side of his head After a couple of tries he start to wake up, she then turns to the side and does the same for Phyrra as Nora and Rubies hearing begins returning. “Ahh I knew letting Nora play the drums would be a bad idea” says Ren as he gets up while Yang helps Phyrra up. “Yeah no and I hate to say it but now you need to head over to Oz. Ren sighs and walks over to Nora before leading her to the door as Phyrra gets Jaune off the ground, shakes him a bit to bring him back from near death and they start making their way as well.

Few minutes later

The four were on the elevator heading up to the office of their headmaster. After a couple of seconds they arrive at the top to see Ozpin and Glynda but also General Ironwood. “Hello students, it’s nice to see you all doing well” says Oz as the team exits the elevator. “Now before we being we have to wait for three more people to arrive” says Ozpin as he takes a sip of coffee when the elevator dings again and Mercury and Neo come out. “Well make that one person then” says Ozpin in a joking matter. Everyone that was call there looks at Ozpin Jaune with ears still ringing "A sir why did you call us here?" Jaune ask not really sure why they are here *'what to you think? When That girl started playing drums out of nowhere or about the cave'* sarcastically answer Belphegor inside Jaune head with the blonde eye slightly twitch in annoyance.

Before anyone can continue asking the elevator open showing a wet Marrow he walks to a conner of the room to not get things wet "As i come here rain so happen pop up" grumbles the ace op.

“Ahh that is understandable Mr.Amin but now that you’re all here we can begin” says Ozpin as he puts his mug down. “Now then you are all here to explain what happened in that have that you all found yourselves in, starting with you Mr. Amin” says Oz. Marrow looks at Ozpin while thinking about if he should tell him about what happened. ”*Hey doggy can you hear me*” says a voice in his head which worries him a bit. ”*Hey calm down its just me the one in the black dress, now you can tell them what you know but don’t tell them about the thing we fought*” says the girl ”*And why should I listen to you?*” ask Marrow curious as to why she was doing this. ”*Well I’m pretty sure if they learn about it your little blonde will be sent to a lab*” there is a silence between the two before Marrow answers ”*Alright I’ll keep quiet but all of us are gonna have to talk about this*” says Marrow leaving no room for discussion.

”*Alright now I’m gonna tell the rest”* Marrow looks at the rest as they all get the same look but seem to calm down. “Oh I get it don’t ta-“ Ren quickly covers Nora’s mouth before she can finish talking. “Nora it isn’t your turn yet, sorry about that headmasters her ears still have a bit of ringing from earlier” says Ren. Ozpin ignoring the hammer wilder, he began ask questions "What did you find in the cave?" He ask while examining the people infrount of him the dog faunes began speaking "Were i ended up was just a hell strom of active fire dust" he told the truth not mentioning that demon thing that he and jaune first found. Ozpin nooded signaling Ren to be next, the femb-cough i mean the black hair boy nooded as he began talking "I was sent to a underground chamber mostly full with water and got hit by some wave" he explained while still holding Nora down. “I fell into a cavern full of wind dust which caused a tornado thanks to a chain reaction from landing on one of the crystals” says Jaune getting dizzy from remembering the event. “I ended up in a cave with earth dust that constantly changed the landscape” says Mercury as he looks away annoyed at remembering the cave. 

Ozpin then looks at the three females of the group wondering what they had to go through. “I just fell in a cave and went unconscious” says Nora who then stretches in her seat. Phyrra looks worried about what to tell the head master thanks to her experience. ”*Hey redhead look, I have no idea what happened to you but just say something happened to make you go unconscious*” says Neo in Phyrra’s head. “*I was going down a tunnel when suddenly everything got bright and I believe that I lost consciousness at that moment*” say Phyrra hoping to whatever gods there were that they believe her. Ozpin looks at her for a moment before looking at the final girl who hand him a note that says that explains that she was in a dark cave where she could barely see. ”*Hey Bel you think Ozpin believes us?*” ask Jaune. ”*Hmm not sure kid, something tells me he doesn’t fully believe it so just be ready in case something happens got it*” says Belphegor ”*Let’s hope you’re wrong cause I see two headmasters and Ms. Goodwitch and I don’t know if we stand a chance*” talks Jaune. Ozpin continues to ask questions for a hour, until Ironwood began speaking "I think we continue lated we need to talk about something important Ozpin" the headmaster signs in slight annoyance but he agreed "Fair we continue tomorrow all of you are dismissed" he said as the people began to walk out of the office. 

When everyone is on the elevator and the door close the ace op begins to talk "We need to discuss about what happen to us" as he finishes merc agree "Ya like we don't know what the fuck happened to jaune or how this shit happened" curses the grey hair teen. “Alright then after school’s over come to the front of beacon and I’ll take you to a secluded area where we can talk” says Marrow as everyone nods and walks away. ”*Hey Bel think now might be a good time to talk about you?*” says Jaune ”*That depends on what happens there*” says Belphegor 

Timeskip brought by Nora sleeping in class while Ren takes notes

The six students are walking out of the bullhead docks where they see Marrow waiting for them. He then leads them to a rundown were housed “So are all of you ready to talk about what happened?” Questions Marrow as they all nod and head inside. Everyone get inside and seat one some random barrels and boxes here Jaune begin to speak "So what who gonna start?" He ask to the group here with Belp waiting and knowing that the others are listening as well as he speak in Jaune mind "*Be careful and don't speak out of line*" says the demon seriously as the blonde could feel is left arm get slightly crush by the demon will luckily no one notice. 

Neo begun 'speaking' "*Well first we need to talk about two very important facts*" she began as she uses ber actual semblance to look normal *"My name is Neo i work with Roman and this is my actual semblance*" she demonstrated by turning her hair into pyrrha color hair and hairstyle shocking everyone here except Mercury. She began talking again "*Yes yes i can guess that you guys are thinking 'criminal what' bla bla bla*" sarcastically answer the duel color mig-(*huck drops to the floor with a sword stab through his chest by said girl*). Marrow looks to with suspicion “Did you know about this?!?” Yells Marrow as he gets into a fighting stance along with the others. “Woah first calm down and yes I knew but that’s not important right now what is important is that we need to learn about what’s happening” says Mercury “Probe we can trust you” says Jaune while doing his best to look intimidating. 

“Alright then well there’s cinders plan to destroy beacon” says Mercury as everyone is shocked. ”I have her entire plan on my scroll but with me leaving so will Roman and she loses a big part of her plan” she then hands the scroll to Marrow who reads over the plans “Holy” says Marrow “Yeah, yeah it’s important and well talk about you getting us out of jail time for it but right now we got a bigger issue to deal with” says Mercury pointing at Jaune. Jaune acts confused as he ask "What?" As belp orders him to play dumb for now. Marrow sighs and puts the scroll away as he agrees to the grey hair teen point "I deal with you two later" the ace op threateng to the two, the mute rolls her eye as she 'talk' back inside marrow mind "Ya ya doggo" as she take out her knives and start to examine it for anything, with the dog faunes slightly mad. Before anything goes down Pyrrha begins talking "Anyway" getting the attention of everyone as she breaths out "So what exactly happened to Jaune back in the cave? " She ask hoping anyone has a idea. Nora was about to spoil the plot bur she stops herself knowing the gods won't let her ("Right!" Yells Rs).

She sighs and begins talking "The demon said itself? Himself?" She slightly ask not knowing how to identify the demon "that it is someone call Belphegor so any ideas to that?" She question knowing the answer but force (against her life) to play dump "fuck you 7" curse nora in her head. Ren puts his hand in o his chin in thought “Jaune do you remember anything from that time?” Ask Ren as everyone looking old at him. Jaune contemplates on what he should reveal about that event. “Well my memories of it are a bit hazy but I can remember being somewhere dark and hearing a voice that wasn’t mine, if I had to take a guess then I say it was probably this Belphegor you guys had to deal with” says Jaune ”And he was a pain to deal with thanks to all that wind” says Neo. 

“He also had butterfly in wings if that is any help” says Phyrra. “Hmm great we’re basically still at the start” says Marrow frustrated. “Actually I might know something” says Ren as all eyes are on him. “While I was doing research for a project I found a book on ancient myths, now I don’t remember everything but this Belphegor sounds similar to something I saw there” says Ren. “Welp it’s the best lead we’ve got so let’s check it out” says Mercury already walking to the door. “Where’s the book at?” Ask Marrow. “The library at Vale near here” says Ren. ”*Then what are we waiting for, let’s go” says Neo walking behind Mercury. Mercury ask Ren a question "Why didn't you bring the book with you before? It could have save us some time" he said in a pretty annoyed tone not liking how they wasted time. Ren speaks neutral tone "Well i didn't remember it and it would have taking time to re find it" he explains, Merc just looks ready to kill him "why didn't i end up with him?" question Belp in slightly joking matter with the blonde male annoyance increasing "oh im sorry for not fitting your standard" sarcastically Jaune answer. 

While Neo is talking with Marrow about the plan "So you, Roam and Mercury wants out of ms. Fall plan right?" he question to the disguise Girl by the metal link that she set up bewteen him and her "Yep, that bitch is nothing more than trouble" she responded with annoyance remembering how she kill some of Romen goons when they weren't to her 'expectations' making her sick to the core. The ace op looks at her with a deadpan look, he sighs but continues "So what exactly can she do?" hoping to get information out of her.

She thinks to herself before answering "Well she uses fire based abilities and something about glass" having Marrow think of something but continue walking until Ren announces "Were here". The seven of them look at the library in front of them before heading in. “Alright the book had a red hard cover on it with the words ancient myths on it, now this place is old and is in a serious need of organization so let’s spilt up” says Ren as the others nod and go around to look for the book. 

Scene change brought by the gods looking down with mischievous smiles 

Nora was looking through the shelves for the book and having no luck. *whistles* Nora instantly turns around to face 7 and Rs where she gets a face of worry “What do you two want!” Says Nora as she throws books at the two which burn up when the get close. “Woah calm down thunderbolt we’re not here to cause trouble, well not a lot of it” says Rs “See we decided to help you out” says 7 as he makes the book appear in his hands before reading it. “Hey that’s the book we need!” Yells Nora as she lunges at 7 who side-steps her before tapping her on the head with it while reading. “Ah ah ah not yet you see while we may have made it so you don’t have to look that doesn’t mean you get it that easy” says 7. Nora regains her worried face “You wouldn’t” says Nora. “Oh he definitely would especially sense he isn’t to happy with that comment you made earlier” says Rs. 

Nora lunges at the book as 7 draws a magic circle on the back and throwing it like a boomerang. “No!!!” Yells Nora as the gods leave. She then begins to run after the book which seemed to be flying on it’s own all around the library. It makes a turn with Nora following behind with her seeing Jaune on a ladder looking through the rows. “Jaune the book!” Yells Nora as he turns only to get hit in the chest by the spine of the book knocking the air out him and causing him to slip. He tries to grab onto the book shelf only for it to tilt thanks to his weight. *”Timber!”* Yells Belphegor as the case falls on top of Jaune with Nora nearly getting crushed but being able to dodge in time. She follows it further making a corner and running into Neo and basically trampling the smaller girl. *” Hey gingy you mind getting off of me”* says an annoyed Neo. “Sorry just looking for that dumb book!” Says Nora frustrated at the gods for making this so much harder(and funnier) for them. 

As she says this the book spins on the edge of the shelf before letting gravity take it as it falls down and lands on Nora’s head knocking her out and falling in front of Neo *”Huh well guess this was easier then I thought”* She thinks as she tries to grab the book but it jumps away from her each and every time. *”Gerr listen here you book you are gonna let me grab you!”* Thinks Neo who is to anger to notice how she’s mentally yelling at a book. The book flies away before stoping for a moment turning around in the air and flapping a page like a child blowing a raspberry before flying away causing Neo to gain a tick mark and pulling out her daggers and running after the book while unleashing a mute battle cry. She runs after it passing Mercury and Ren who see her chasing a flying book and run after her. She tries to throw a dagger at it and missing which causes the book to stop and laugh at her. A dagger then lands write next to it causing it to stop dead in its tracks before looking at the anger midget in front of it and causing it to sweat drop. Neo then begins running at the book as it files at her with the two seeing which would stop first but right as they were about to coiled the book goes under her legs confusing the girl who looks through her legs and gains a shocked face as the book pushes a book cart into her scooping her up and rolling her away. It beings to laugh again before getting trapped in between two metal carts thanks to Phyrra. “Gotcha” says the spartan before hearing a buzzing sound. As she walks closer when suddenly the book breakers out of the metal cage and heading directly towards Phyrra who is able to flip over it. She looks again to see it floating in place curious she walks forward only to trip over a wire theon top of each other which causes all the books to fall on Phyrra burying her under the books. “Stay!” Yells Marrow using his semblance to freeze the booking in place before grabbing it. “Finally got you” says Marrow as he opens the book only to see a emoji stinking it’s tongue out before the book closes and tries to get out of Marrows grip but failing “Oh no you don’t, I and not let go of you". The book suddenly stops thrashing around before shooting straight up and spinning in circles as fast as it can with the ace op still holding on but his grip was slipping and before he knew it he was flung out a window. 

The book stops spinning and floats down admiring its work at the 5 teens it beat and begins to float to the door before getting kicked onto the ground by Mercury’s boot. It makes some angry noises before shooting up and trying to ram itself into Mercury who dodges each strikes which infuriates the book more causing it to growl at Mercury. He sees this and does a ‘come at me’ motion with his hand which triggers the book which lunches itself at Mercury’s legs. 

Seeing it coming he jumps over it but doesn’t see the books points grab the carpet and pull which trips him when he lands causing him to fall off n his face. Before he can react the book had grabbed a bookshelf and thrown it on him to keep him down. The book then flies off searching for the final target ‘whistle’ the book stops mid flight and turns to stare down Ren who is holding two books in his hands. The world around them changes to a dessert town with the two wearing cowboy outfits. A couple of seconds pass as nothing happens when Ren throws one of the books in his hands. The book dodges the attack but gets hit with the second making it lose focus which Ren uses to run up and grab the books to try again and succeeds with the first but when he throws the second the book opens up and catches it spins around and lunches the it back at him sending him flying.

The book looks at it handy work it open showing a page with a grinning face. It closes and flys away to possibly cost more trick.


End file.
